


Three's not a crowd

by Shaish



Series: Ghosts [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cat, Cuties, M/M, Rain, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/pseuds/Shaish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings for sex.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Three's not a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for sex.

 

_Two months after they escaped from the Avengers on the quinjet_

 

Steve lets his eyes trace the raindrops sliding down the window, one stream sliding into two, two streams sliding into three, slipping down to the windowsill outside and falling to the cobblestones below it. He tilts the side of his of his forehead against the cold glass and leans on his elbow on the window sill, letting his vision unfocus. The streams of water blur together and his breath gently fogs the cool glass.

He listens to the constant, slow _drip-drip_ of water coming from the old, basin of a kitchen sink in the other room, a sharp beat against the muffled sound of the rain hitting the window and curls a little into himself, turtleneck barely brushing the bottom of his jaw and fingertip rubbing gently against the old white paint of the windowsill. He wishes he had some of Peggy’s hot tea to warm up his numb insides.

The door lock clicks behind him a short while later and then he hears the door open, footsteps silent when they enter and the door shutting a moment later. “Bucky,” Steve says quietly, lulled into placidity by the rain.

“Steve,” comes the soft reply, but it curls up on the edges like a smile and Steve lifts his head to half turn in his chair and look, eyes landing on Bucky, who _is_ smiling, before dropping to the floor and the wet, black critter next to his foot. Bucky and the cat shake themselves out at the same time, Bucky’s hair just below his jaw flinging water into his own face and the floor and the cat’s fur doing the same in a wild spray. They both finish and stare at him, Bucky grinning and the cat blinking at him with gold eyes. Steve’s eyes drop back to it and he stares back, blinking at it in return before he looks back up at Bucky.

Bucky’s grin eases into a soft smile and he walks over, undoing the tie at the front of his black, thigh length coat and the two of four parallel buttons keeping it closed, shrugging it off and tossing it onto the bed in the corner with Steve’s much longer one before he leans down and presses his lips to the top of Steve’s head.

Steve looks up at him when he stands back up and then they both look over at the cat that’s taken a seat on the floor, watching them both almost expectantly.

Bucky grins again at Steve and Steve finally huffs a small breath, turning to sit with his left side against the back of the chair and leaning down to hold his hand out to it.

The cat blinks at him again before getting up and slowly walking over, sniffing his hand before brushing it’s cold nose and face against his palm, whiskers tickling his skin.

His lips quirk up of their own accord and he pets along the cat’s damp back once, tail going straight up - pleased - before Steve picks the cat up gently, turning back around to lean his back against the back of the chair while he sets it down in his lap.

It lays down on top of his thighs after a moment of consideration, purring quietly when he gently strokes its ears with his fingers, some strands of it’s damp fur shedding and sticking to his skin when he slides his palm along the smooth black fur again, but he doesn’t mind.

Bucky sits in the chair opposite him on the other side of the window and Steve looks at him, tilting his head slightly to the side in question.

Bucky smirks and shrugs a little, resting his elbow on the windowsill and his chin in his hand, smiling at him.

Steve’s smile widens a little more and he looks back outside, hand stroking over the black fur in gentle motions and the tops of his thighs warming under the small body laying over them. He lets his eyes trail back over the streaming rain drops gliding down the glass of the window, and supposes he doesn’t needs the tea so much after all.

\--

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve pants out under the spray of the water, bent over a little to press the top of his forehead against the cool tile, the cooling water sliding down his overheated back and between his cheeks where Bucky’s thrusting into him slowly, forcing the breath out of his lungs with each one.

Bucky leans forward, pressing his front along Steve’s back and his lips to the side of Steve’s neck on his pulse point where he hums against the blood flow quietly, his thrusts going shallow with the proximity but no less slow, right hand stroking along Steve’s cock at the same pace.

Steve presses his forehead a little harder against the tile, palms flat against the shower wall on either side of his head, Bucky’s left hand over the top of Steve’s and fingers spread out between Steve’s own. Steve’s body trembles with the strain of prolonged pleasure thrumming through his bones, kept on the tip of orgasm. He forces in another breath, spreading his legs the width of the square shower floor, feet planted on the old white porcelain.

He’s strung taught. The slightest thing will knock him over the edge and he almost doesn’t want it to come. With what little thought he has, he doesn’t think Bucky wants to either. But then-

Bucky clamps his teeth down with a barely sharp bite on Steve’s pulse point and Steve moans loudly with his orgasm, eyes squeezed shut and hips jerking forward just slightly, voice echoing in the small bathroom as his release paints the shower wall in front of him, breath punched out of him.

He’s vaguely aware of Bucky cumming half a second later where Steve’s clenched around him, moaning into the side of Steve’s neck while his cum streaks Steve’s insides. Bucky stays inside of him, after, leaning on Steve’s back and chin hanging over Steve’s shoulder while he pants quietly next to Steve’s neck with cold water running down his scarred back, both of them barely keeping each other up.

They both get their breathing under more control before Bucky gently pulls out, unlacing his fingers from where they’d curled with Steve’s against the shower wall and sliding them along Steve’s arm and down his mostly smooth back, further down his spine and between his cheeks with the cold streams of water.

Steve turns around when Bucky’s fingers move to clean him up and shakes his head, leaning forward to press his lips to Bucky’s, hand coming up to gently grip the side of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky groans into it, pulling Steve closer by the back of Steve’s head and metal hand on his hip. Steve backs him up against the other shower wall as he runs his tongue along Bucky’s upper lip, slipping his tongue into Bucky’s mouth when Bucky opens it.

Steve cages him in with his left hand on the tile next to Bucky’s head and his right one on the wall next to Bucky’s left side, grinding their oversensitive cocks together between them, both of them moaning quietly into each other’s mouths at the sensation.

Two more minutes. The serums did wonders for their refractory times.

Steve breaks the kiss to trail small ones along Bucky’s jaw and down his neck, teeth gently digging into Bucky’s collarbone near the metal of his arm and getting a quiet moan in return. He catches sight of something in his periphery and glances over, pausing when he sees gold.

Bucky’s fingers slide up into the back of his hair and squeeze gently in question before he, too, looks over. Steve hears him huff a small laugh when he catches sight of their spectator.

Steve leans his head down a little and bites Bucky’s nipple to make him stop, turning Bucky’s quiet laugh into a little louder moan, fingers gripping Steve’s hair tighter as Bucky arches his body into Steve’s.

Steve turns his eyes away from one cat to another, sliding his tongue up over Bucky’s nipple before kissing down his sternum and sliding to his knees on the shower floor, Bucky half hard when he gets there.

Steve doesn’t mind the observer.

\--

Bucky’s eyes slip half closed, resting back against Steve’s chest with his knees pulled up in front of him and Steve’s raised on either side of him, a book held open and propped against Steve’s left knee.

Bucky turns the page for him when Steve leans his head forward to press his lips to the top of Bucky’s head and Bucky closes his eyes, resting his arm back in his lap, right arm wrapped around the one Steve has curled around Bucky’s waist.

It’s raining again. It rains a lot here. He thinks it might be Sunday, but he doesn’t particularly care what day it is anymore. The only relevance the date seems to have is when they need to catch someone somewhere at a specific time. But they’re making their way through the faces they’ve both memorized from their time in The Red Room. They’re only three people in but that’s alright. They have time. Besides, they don’t hunt on Sundays. Even God rested on Sunday. They might as well, too. And what’s the point of freedom if they don’t take at least one day to do anything they want, like stay in and absorb each other over and over again and forget there’s a world outside this small space that they’re currently calling their own.

Bucky’s just started lightly dozing when two small points of pressure on his right arm make him stir. He opens his eyes to dart a look and finds two black paws there. His eyes shift up to look into gold ones for a moment before he shifts his legs down to lay out in front of him, the cat taking the invitation and curling up on his lap, head resting on top of its paw.

Bucky leans his head slightly to the side, closing his eyes again with a small smile on his face.

Steve presses his lips to the top of his head again and he reaches up to turn the page, hand coming down after to stroke black fur he can’t feel with a gentle metal finger, feeling the gentle vibration of a purr.

Whoever said “three’s a crowd” clearly never had a cat.

 

_Bonus_

 

Bucky closes the door behind him, shaking off the night rain before looking over to the window. Steve’s back is mostly to him, hair wild like it always is and his face and edges of gold starkly illuminated by an old street lamp across the way outside. Bucky can see that he’s got his chin in his hand and his elbow resting on the windowsill, the cat laying on it opposite him and his shield resting dim, untouched by light against the chair on the floor at his left, both staring out at the rain.

Bucky walks over quietly, eyes catching on a small pad of paper and pencil in Steve’s lap, a sketch of the black cat rough but with smooth lines and enough details to make it look like it took more effort than Bucky knows it actually did. Bucky’s lips quirk up, stopping next to the shield at Steve’s left side.

Steve takes a moment before he turns his head to look up at him.

Bucky tilts his head slightly ( _ready?_ )

Steve hums in quiet agreement before looking over at the cat, who’s now watching them both.

He stands up, grabbing the shield to slide it into place on his back, looking back down at the cat for a long moment before he reaches his hand out, offering his fingers.

The cat gives him a slow blink before standing up and pushing it’s face against the pads of his fingertips. Steve gently rubs behind its ears and along its back with a small smile on his face, the quiet purr the only other sound aside from their near silent breathing and the rain spattering against the glass of the window. Steve looks over at him.

Bucky raises his eyebrows a little, looking between the two of them before grinning, tilting his head again and turning for the door.

Steve’s smile spreads a little further before he rubs the cat’s ears one more time and moves to follow, his bootsteps silent.

Bucky gets the door open and holds it for Steve, who huffs a quiet laugh and leans over to press a gentle kiss to his cheek before stepping out into the rain and stopping to wait.

Bucky holds it open for a moment longer before closing it behind him, coming over to Steve’s left before they start walking, a small, black shadow between the two of them.

They don’t know how long it will stay, if it will leave them eventually, but that’s alright. Besides, their new companion moves as silently as they do, so for now, it fits right in.


End file.
